parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's Daisy/Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories Full Movie, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr for the US.
Here is the ninth full movie of Thomas the LEGO Engine's Daisy/Percy Takes The Plunge, told by George Carlin and Ringo Starr for the US. Characters *Percy *Toby *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Sir Topham Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *Thomas *Foolish Freight Cars *The Policeman *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Trevor *Jem Cole *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Stephen Hatt *Duck *Donald *Devious Diesel *Flying Scotsman *Bertie *Bill and Ben Transcript (The Intro to Daisy/Percy Takes The Plunge with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Thomas the LEGO Engine, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and even Spongebob Squarepants, before the main title goes to the Profile of Thomas the LEGO Engine and BrickOtto17. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Daisy/Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers, Ringo Starr and George Carlin narrating the full movie) (Daisy, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Ringo Starr: Percy and Toby were worried. Thomas' recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble. And Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them with important news. *(Percy and Toby stop) *Sir Topham Hatt: Here. *Ringo Starr: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Is Daisy, the diesel railcar who has come to help while Thomas is uh, indispose. *(Daisy's theme plays) *Percy: Please, sir. *Ringo Starr: Asked Percy. *Percy: Will she go, sir? When Thomas comes back, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: That depends. *Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable. *Percy and Toby: Yes, sir. We'll try, sir. *Ringo Starr: Said the engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey. *(Percy's whistle toots, Daisy's horn honks and Toby's bell rings as they set off) *Ringo Starr: Daisy was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. *Daisy: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung. And anything smelly is bad for my swerves. *(Percy, Toby and Daisy leave the shed) *Ringo Starr: Next, they tried the carriage shed. *(Percy's whistle toots, Toby's bell rings and Daisy's horn honks) *(they come to a stop) *Daisy: This is better. *Ringo Starr: Said Daisy. *Daisy: But whatever is that rubbish? *Ringo Starr: The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta, who were most defended. *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta: We won't stay here to be insulted. *Ringo Starr: They fumed. Percy and Toby had to take them away and spent half the night soothing their hurt feelings. *(Percy's whistle toots as he takes Annie and Clarabel, while Toby's bell rings as he backs onto Henrietta) *Ringo Starr: The engines woke next morning feeling exhausted. Daisy on the other hand felt bright and cheerful. *Daisy: Ooh, ooh. *Ringo Starr: She tooted as she came out of the yard and back to the station. *(Daisy stops at the station) *Daisy: Look at me. *Ringo Starr: She purred to the passengers. *Daisy: I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Thomas' bumpy old Annie and Clarabel now. *Ringo Starr: The passengers waited for Daisy to start. But she didn't. *(some music plays) *Ringo Starr: She saw that a milk van was about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. *(Toby couples a milk tanker to Daisy) *Daisy: Do they expect me to pull that? *Daisy's Driver: Surely. *Ringo Starr: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: You can pull one van. *Daisy: I won't. *Ringo Starr: Said Daisy. *Daisy: Percy can do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. *Ringo Starr: She began to shutter violently. *(Daisy shakes) *Daisy's Driver: Nonsense. *Ringo Starr: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: Come on, now. Back down. *Ringo Starr: Daisy lurched backward. *(Daisy backs up) *Ringo Starr: She was so cross that she blew a fuse. *Daisy: Told you. *Ringo Starr: She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. *Daisy: It's fitter's orders. *Ringo Starr: She said. *Passengers: What is? *Daisy: My fitter's a very nice van. It comes every week and examins me carefully. "Daisy," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is. *Ringo Starr: Finished Daisy. *Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. *Ringo Starr: Said the stationmaster. *Shunter: I can't understand. *Ringo Starr: Said the shunter. *Shunter: Whatever made Sir Topham Hatt send us such a feeble... *Daisy: Feeble? FEEBLE?! *Ringo Starr: Spluttered Daisy. *Daisy: Let me. *Passengers: Stop arguing. *Ringo Starr: Grumbled the passengers. *Passengers: We're late already. *(the shunters uncouple the van from Daisy) *Ringo Starr: So they uncoupled the van, and Daisy purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey. *Daisy: That's a good story. *Ringo Starr: She chuckled. *Daisy: I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. *Ringo Starr: But she said it to herself. (Percy's Predicament, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Ringo Starr: Daisy the Diesel Rail-car's work in the countryside was full of surprises. But she was frightened to bulls and cows, and she remain very lazy and scuttled. One day, Toby brought Henrietta to the station where Percy was grumbling shunting. *Toby: Hello, Percy. I see Daisy's left the milk behind again. *Percy: I had to make a special journey within i suppose. Anyone would think i've nothing to do. *Ringo Starr: Grumbled Percy. *Toby: Tell you what? *Ringo Starr: Replied Toby. *Toby: I'll take the milk, you fetch my freight cars. *Ringo Starr: Their drivers and stationmaster agreed. Percy had never been to the quarry before. He began ordering the freight cars about. *Percy: Hurry along. *Ringo Starr: He said. The freight cars grumbled to each other. *Freight Cars: This is Toby's place! Percy's got no right to poke his funnel in here and push us around. *Ringo Starr: They whispered and pass the word. *Freight Cars: Pay Percy out! Pay Percy out! *Percy: Come along. *Ringo Starr: Puffed Percy. *Percy: No nonsense. *Freight Cars: We'll give him nonsense. *Ringo Starr: Giggled the freight cars. But they followed so quietly that Percy thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead: All Trains Stop To Pin Down Brakes. *Percy: Peep peep! Brakes, Conductor, please! *Ringo Starr: But before he could check them the freight cars surged ahead. *Freight Cars: On! On! *Ringo Starr: They cried. *Percy: Help! Help! *Ringo Starr: Whistled Percy. The man on duty at the crossing rushed to warn traffic with his red flag but was too late to switch Percy to the runaway sidings. Frantically trying to grip the rails Percy slid into the yard. *Percy: Peep! Peep! Look out! *(Crash!) *Ringo Starr: The break van was in smithereens. Percy's driver and fireman had jumped clear but Percy was stranded. Next day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Toby and Daisy had helped to clear the wreckage but Percy remained on his perch of freight cars. *Sir Topham Hatt: We must now try. *Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: To run a branch line with Toby and a diesel. You have put us in an awkward predicament. *Percy: I am sorry, sir. *Ringo Starr: Replied Percy. *Sir Topham Hatt: You must stay here till we are ready. And you really must be more careful with freight cars. *Ringo Starr: Percy sighed. The freight cars groaned beneath his wheels. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Sir Topham Hatt spoke severly to Daisy too. *Sir Topham Hatt: My engines work hard. I send lazy engines away. *Ringo Starr: Daisy was ashamed. *Sir Topham Hatt: However, Toby says you worked hard after Percy's accident. So you shall have another chance. *Daisy: Thank you, sir. *Ringo Starr: Said Daisy. *Daisy: I will work hard, sir. Toby says he'll help me. *Sir Topham Hatt: Excellent. What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems isn't worth knowing. But our Toby's an experienced engine. *Ringo Starr: Next day, Thomas came back, and Percy was sent to be mended. Annie and Clarabel were delighted to see Thomas again and he took them to a run at once. All were now friends, and Toby has taunt Daisy a great deal. She shooed a cow all by herself the other day. That show's you, doesn't it? (Whistles and Sneezes, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? *Narrator (Ringo Starr): He grumbled. *Gordon: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. *''(music plays)'' *Gordon: And there's another thing: Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *''(Henry feels sad)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore. *Percy: Never mind. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Whispered Percy. *Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *''(Gordon puffs away)'' *Gordon: Goodbye, Henry. *''(his whistle blows)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Called Gordon. *Gordon: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *''(Henry arrives at Wellsworth while his whistle blows)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Later, Henry stopped at Edward's station. *Edward: Hello, Henry. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Said Edward. *Edward: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Henry: Thank you, Edward. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Smiled Henry. *''(Edward and Henry hear a whistling sound)'' *Henry: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Edward: It sounds like Gordon. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Said Edward. *Edward: And it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that. *''(Gordon can't stop whistling)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): It was Gordon. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *''(Gordon runs past Edward and Henry)'' *Edward: Well. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Said Edward. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Chuckled Henry. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): And he told Edward what Gordon had said. *''(Gordon goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Meanwhile, Gordon screeched along the line. The noise was awful. *''(Gordon stops at Knapford)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): At the station, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator (Ringo Starr): He bellowed. *Sir Topham Hatt: And stop that noise! *''(Gordon leaves to get his whistle fixed)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Gordon puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *''(one of the them hit his whistle with a ball-peen hammer)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): That night, Gordon slunked into the shed. *''(Gordon's whistle blows as he comes in)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): He was glad it was empty. *''(James and Henry come in)'' *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Murmured Henry to no one in particular. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *''(Percy comes in too)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): No one mentioned whistles. *''(the scene fades from night to day)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously. *Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Hummed his coaches. *''(Henry sees a boy)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Henry: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): He whistled. *''(he goes under the bridge, but the glass shatters)'' *Henry: Ohh. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *''(the coaches' windows are broken)'' *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Sobbed the coaches. *''(everyone was out)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Henry's Driver: No. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator (Ringo Starr): They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Henry: Yes, yes. *Henry's Driver: Well then. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Henry is going to sneeze at those boys. *''(Henry felt happy about what his driver said and he continues on)'' *''(Henry arrives at Lower Tidmouth)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Henry's is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Henry felt more stuffed up than excited. *''(Henry leaves Lower Tidmouth)'' *''(the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Henry's Driver: Are you ready, Henry? *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. *''(Henry waits to sneeze)'' *Henry's Driver: Now. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): He said. *Henry: Ah-choo, shoo. *''(Henry sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes)'' *Henry's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Laughed his driver. *''(Henry's whistle blows)'' *Narrator (Ringo Starr): Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. (Saved From Scrap, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt works his engines hard, but they are very proud when he calls them really useful. *Edward: I'm going to the scrapyard today. *George Carlin: Edward called to Thomas. *Thomas: What? Already? You're not that old. *George Carlin: Replied Thomas cheekily. Thomas was only teased him. The scrapyard was full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are broken into pieces, loaded into cars and Edward pulls them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Edward in the yard. It was a traction engine. *Edward: Hello. *George Carlin: Said Edward. *Edward: You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here? *Trevor: I'm Trevor. They're going to break me up next week. *Edward: What a shame. *George Carlin: Said Edward. *Trevor: My driver says I only need some paint, polish and oil to be as good as new, but my owner says I'm old fashioned. *George Carlin: Edward snorted. *Edward: People say I'm old fashioned, but I don't care. Sir Topham Hatt says I'm a useful engine. What work did you do? *Trevor: My owner will send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The children loved to see us. *George Carlin: Trevor shut his eyes, remembering. *Trevor: Oh, yes. I like children. *George Carlin: Edward set off for the station. *Edward: Broken up, what a shame. Broken up, what a shame. I must help Trevor, i must. *George Carlin: He thought of all his friends who liked engines. But strangely none of them would have room for a traction engine at home. *Edward: It's a shame, it's a shame. *George Carlin: He hissed. Then... *Edward: Peep! Peep! Why didn't i think of him before. *George Carlin: There on the platform was the very person. *Vicar: Hello, Edward. You look upset. What's the matter, Charlie? *George Carlin: He asked the driver. *Driver: There's a traction engine in the scrapyard, Vicar. He'll be broken up next week. Jem Cole says he never drove a better engine. *Edward: Do save him, sir. He saws wood and gives children rides. *Vicar: We'll see. *George Carlin: Replied the Vicar. Jem Cole came on saturday. *Jem Cole: The reverend's comin to see you, Trevor. Maybe he'll buy you. *Trevor: Do you think he will? *George Carlin: Asked Trevor? *Jem Cole: He will when i lit your fire and clean you up. *George Carlin: The Vicar and his two boys arrived that evening. Trevor hadn't felt so happy for months. He chuffered about the yard. *Vicar: Show your paces, Trevor. *George Carlin: Said the Vicar. Later he came out of the office, smiling. *Vicar: I've got him cheap, Jem, cheap. *Jem Cole: Did ye hear that Trevor? *George Carlin: Cried Jem. *Jem Cole: The reverend's saved you and you'll live at the vicarage now. *Trevor: Peep! Peep! *George Carlin: Whistled Trevor. Now Trevor's home was in the Vicarage Orchard, and he sees Edward every day. His paint is spotless and his brass shines like gold. Trevor likes his work but his happiest day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to his bunker, he chuffers round the orchard giving rides to children. Long afterwards, you will see him shut his eyes, remembering. *Trevor: I like children. *George Carlin: He whispers happily. (A New Friend for Thomas, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *George Carlin: Trevor the Traction Engine enjoys living in the Vicarage Orchard. Edward came to see him every day, but sometimes Trevor didn't have enough work to do. *Trevor: I do like to keep busy all the time. *George Carlin: He sighed one day. *Trevor: And i do like company. Especially, children's company. *Edward: Cheer up. *George Carlin: Smiled Edward. *Edward: Sir Topham Hatt has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Thomas today. *Trevor: Oh. *George Carlin: Exclaimed Trevor happily. *Trevor: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. *George Carlin: Thomas was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. *Edward: Hello, Thomas. *George Carlin: Said Edward. *Edward: This is Trevor a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. *George Carlin: Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Thomas: A what engine? *Trevor: A traction engine. *George Carlin: Explained Trevor. *Trevor: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. *Thomas: Yes, of course. *George Carlin: Replied Thomas. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Trevor's car to Thomas' train and soon they were ready to start their journey. *Trevor: I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me. *George Carlin: Called Trevor. *Trevor: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although i can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. *Thomas: But you don't run on rails. *George Carlin: Puffed Thomas. *Trevor: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. *George Carlin: Replied Trevor. *Trevor: You wait and see. *George Carlin: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. *Driver: We must get this pilings past. *George Carlin: Said Thomas' Driver. *Driver: They are escential. Trevor, we need you to drag them round this mess. *Trevor: Just the sort of job i like. *George Carlin: Replied Trevor. *Trevor: Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. *George Carlin: Trevor was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. *Trevor: Who needs rails? *George Carlin: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was most impressed. *Thomas: Now i understand how useful a traction engine can be. *George Carlin: The coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. *Annie: He's very kind. *George Carlin: Said Annie. *Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas. *George Carlin: Added Clarabel. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor to go. Thomas pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Trevor's eye. Thomas pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Trevor happy. *Thomas: I'll come and see you if I can. *George Carlin: He promised. *Thomas: The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Trevor: That would be wonderful. *George Carlin: Said Trevor. That evening, Trevor stood remembering his new friend Thomas, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. (Tender Engines, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: One morning, Gordon was in the yard taking on a large supply of coal. *James: That's the third load of coal you had today, Gordon. *Alec Baldwin: Said James. *James: Some might say you're being rather greedy. *Gordon: I'm an important engine. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Gordon. *Gordon: Important engines need plenty of coal, but I doubted if you would understand that, James. *Alec Baldwin: James snorted and went about his work. Later, Gordon was taking on water from a standpipe because the water tower was under repair. *Duck: I wouldn't drink too much of that water if I were you, Gordon. It might give you boiler-ache. *Gordon: Pah! *Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon. *Gordon: What's this? Educating Gordon day? First James, now you, Duck. Big engines have big needs. Little engines are just annoying. *Duck: Don't say I didn't warn you. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed Duck. Later, Gordon steamed into the yard at the big station. *Gordon: That's what I need. *Alec Baldwin: Explained Gordon. There emergent out of his sheds were two shiny tenders. *Gordon: Now If I had two tenders. *Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon. *Gordon: I wouldn't need to stop so often. And I wouldn't have to listen to silly little engines. *Driver: Those tenders belong to a visitor. *Alec Baldwin: Replied his driver. Diesel sidled up alongside. *Diesel: Everyone knows that tenders are a mark and distinction, but I'm afraid that no amount of tenders will save you in the end. We diesels are taking over, and we don't need tenders to make us important, not even one. *Alec Baldwin: Gordon was most upset. He was feeling just the same next morning. *Gordon: I'm not happy. *Duck: I know. *Alec Baldwin: Said Duck. *Duck: It's boiler-ache. *Gordon: It's not boiler-ache. *Alec Baldwin: Protested Gordon. *Gordon: It's... *Henry: Of course it is. *Alec Baldwin: Interrupted Henry. *Henry: That water's bad. Your boiler must be full of sludge. Have a good wash-out, then you feel a different engine. *Gordon: Don't be vulgar. *Alec Baldwin: Huffed Gordon. He backed on his train hissing mournfully. *Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up, Gordon. *Alec Baldwin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Gordon: I can't, sir. Is it true what diesels said, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: What does his say? *Gordon: That diesels are taking over. *Sir Topham Hatt: Don't worry, Gordon. That will never happen on my railway. *Gordon: One more thing, sir. Why did the visitor have two tenders? *Sir Topham Hatt: Because he lives on the railway with long difference between coaling depots. *Alec Baldwin: Gordon felt better. But Henry started complaining. He banged some cars angrily. *Henry: I always worked hard enough for two. *Alec Baldwin: He puffed. *Henry: I deserved another tender. *Alec Baldwin: Duck whispered something to Donald. He was going to play a trick on Henry. *Duck: Henry? *Alec Baldwin: He asked. *Duck: Would you like my tenders? *Henry: Yours?! What have you got to do with tenders? *Duck: All right. *Alec Baldwin: Said Duck. *Duck: The deals off. Would you like them, Donald? *Donald: I wouldn't deprive you of the honor. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Donald. *Duck: It is a great honor. *Alec Baldwin: Continued Duck thoughtfully. *Duck: But I'm only a tank engine. Perhaps James might... *Henry: I'm sorry I was rude. *Alec Baldwin: Said Henry hastily. *Henry: How many tenders have you and when can I have them? *Duck: Uh, hmm, I have six and you can have them this evening. *Henry: Six lovely tenders! *Alec Baldwin: Chortled Henry. *Henry: What a splendid sight I'll be. *Alec Baldwin: Henry was excited all day. *Henry: Do you think it'll be all right? *Alec Baldwin: He asked for umpteenth time. *Duck: Of course. *Alec Baldwin: Said Duck. *Duck: They're already now. *Alec Baldwin: The other engines waited where they can each get a good view. But Henry wasn't a splendid sight at all. His six tenders were very old, dirty and filled with boiler sludge. *Gordon: Have a good wash-out, Henry? *Alec Baldwin: Called a voice. *Gordon: That's right. You'll feel a different engine now. *Alec Baldwin: Henry was not sure, but he thought his voice belongs to Gordon's. (Percy Takes The Plunge, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *George Carlin: One day, Henry wanted a rest, but Percy was talking to some engines. He was telling them about the time he had brave bad weather to help Thomas. *Percy: It was raining hard. Water swirled under my boiler. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on. *Bill: Oh, Percy, you are brave. *Percy: Well, it wasn't anything really. Water's nothing to an engine with determination. *Ben: Tell us more, Percy. *Henry: What are you engines doing here? *George Carlin: Hissed Henry. *Henry: This shed is for Sir Topham Hatt's engines. Go away. Silly things. *George Carlin: Henry snorted. *Percy: They're not silly. *George Carlin: Percy had been enjoying himself. *Henry: They are silly and so are you. Water's nothing to an engine with determination. Huh. *Percy: Anyway. *George Carlin: Said cheeky Percy. *Percy: I'm not afraid of water, I like it. *George Carlin: He ran off to the harbour singing. *Percy: Once an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain. *Henry: No one ever lets me forget the time i wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my paint. *George Carlin: Huffed Henry. Thomas was looking at the board on the key. *Thomas: Danger. We mustn't go passed it. *George Carlin: He said. *Thomas: That's orders. *Percy: Why? *Thomas: Danger means falling down something. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I went pass danger once, and fell down a mine. *Percy: I can't see a mine. *George Carlin: Said Percy. He didn't know that the foundations of the key had sunk. The rails now sloped down into the sea. *Percy: Stupid board. *George Carlin: Said Percy. He made a plan. One day, he whispered to the cars. *Percy: Will you give me a bump when we get to the key? *George Carlin: The cars had never asked to bump an engine before. They giggled and chattered about it. *Percy: Driver doesn't know my plan. *George Carlin: Chuckled Percy. *Cars: On, on, on! *George Carlin: Laughed the cars. Percy thought they were helping. *Percy: I'll pretend to stop at the station, but the cars will push me pass the board. Then I'll make them stop. I can do that wherever I like. *George Carlin: Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust freight cars. *Cars: Go on, go on! *George Carlin: They yelled, and bumped Percy's driver and fireman off the footplate. *Percy: Ow! *George Carlin: Said Percy, sliding pass the board. Percy was frantic. *Percy: That's enough! *George Carlin: Percy was sunked. *Sir Topham Hatt: You are a very disobeident engine. *George Carlin: Percy knew that voice. *Percy: Please, sir, get me out, sir, I'm truly sorry, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: No, Percy, we cannot do that till high tide. I hope it will teach you to take care of yourself. *Percy: Yes, sir. *George Carlin: It was dark when they brought floating cranes to rescue Percy. He was too cold and stiff to move by himself. Next day, he was sent to the works on Henry's freight train. *Henry: Well, well, well! *George Carlin: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: Did you like the water? *Percy: No. *Henry: I am surprised. You need more determination, Percy. Water's nothing to an engine with determination you know. Perhaps you will like it better next time. *George Carlin: Percy is quite determined that they'll won't be a next time. (Let's Have a Race) *A lesson that's worth learning *One you never should forget *Is the art of friendly rivalry *It's not always about winning *You must learn that from the start *Enjoy yourself remember *What counts is taking part *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Thomas challenged Bertie *To a friendly race one day *The driver said get ready *But be careful on the way *The friends lined up together *Enjoying the fun *The stationmaster called out *Are you ready to begin *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Bertie bus was winning *He sped along the way *Thomas tried so hard *To catch up on the way *Eventually he passed him *And Bertie had to say *To pass you on that hill Thomas *I'd need wings like an aeroplane *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *Ready, set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Let's have a race *Let's have a race *Right now (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to Thomas the LEGO Engine, that's me, fan of Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Spongebob Squarepants, and like my films and photos at https://www.facebook.com/pages/Thomas-the-Lego-Engine/272234839653978?ref=tn_tnmn. That's all folks! Goodbye! Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17